


Слышишь, Сэм, не смей меня спасать!

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин всю свою жизнь защищал Сэма. Сэм решил, что пришло время вернуть должок...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слышишь, Сэм, не смей меня спасать!

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: стеб, крэк

Дин впился зубами в сочный хотдог и замычал от удовольствия: мягкая булочка, в меру жирная сосиска, реки нежного майонеза и острого кетчупа… Дин открыл зажмуренные от удовольствия глаза и подавился: около противоположного края стола стоял Сэм, и он…он смотрел. Нет, он прямо-таки с-м-о-т-р-е-л.   
— Сэмми? — подозрительно вопросил Дин, предварительно выкашляв откушенный кусок на пол.  
— Брат, — голосом, полным каких-то трудно поддающихся пониманию Дина чувств, сказал Сэм. — Ты всю жизнь защищал меня…  
— И? — Дин вытащил из загашников самое действенное против подобных инцидентов лекарство «Давай-обнимемся-и-поплачем» и приготовился защищать свою честь от страшных и ужасных «чик-флик моментс».  
— И теперь я спасу тебя! — выдохнул Сэм.  
Дин осторожно отложил хотдог. Энтузиазм младшего брата ему совсем не понравился: у Винчестеров всевозможные спасения друг друга вечно выходили каким-то совсем левым боком.  
— От чего ты собираешься меня спасать? — мягко и добродушно, как у буйного психопата, поинтересовался он.  
Сэм мгновенно переместился в пространстве, и надкусанный хотдог, сверкнув на прощание подрумяненным бочком, улетел в открытое по случаю летней жары окно, оставив после себя смутные воспоминания в виде двух капель майонеза и угасающего сосисочного аромата.   
— От язвы желудка!!! — прогромыхал Сэм.  
И тут Дин понял, что братишка способен на вещи пострашнее интрижек с демоницей и открытия адских врат.  
  
^_^# ^_^# ^_^  
  
— Вот, — сказал Сэм. — Ешь.  
— Что-о-о-о это? — протянул Дин, с отвращением разглядывая плошку пастообразной ярко-оранжевой массы.  
— Пюре из тыквы с грушей, — отрекомендовал брат. — Очень полезно и вкусно. Его даже пятимесячные дети едят.  
— Всегда говорил, что дети — странные существа, — проворчал Дин. — По-моему, это уже кто-то съел один раз, и ему сильно не понравилось. Сэм, неужели здоровое питание заключается в том, чтобы жрать то, что кто-то уже переварил?  
Сэм поджал губы, но не сдался и жестом фокусника извлек из-за спины дымящуюся тарелку. Дин подозрительно присмотрелся к ее содержимому:  
— А это..?  
— Авголемоно, — отозвался Сэм.  
— Кристо! Кристо! — вскинулся Дин. — И давно ты стал на непонятных языках разговаривать? Гороховым супом плеваться не будешь? Голова на сто восемьдесят градусов не поворачивается?  
— Это греческий куриный бульон, Дин, — вздохнул младший Винчестер. — С лимоном.  
— А по-моему, это греческие куриные сопли, — непреклонно отозвался Дин. — С лимоном.  
Сэм покачал головой и выудил из ниоткуда высокий бокал с мутно-зеленой жидкостью. Дин даже спрашивать не стал, только приподнял бровь.  
— Сок «После восьми», — чуть подрастеряв энтузиазм, пояснил Сэм.  
— После восьми я предпочитаю другие напитки, — Дин снял с ободка бокала зеленую веточку. — А это что за трава?  
— Это мята.  
— Мята, — передразнил Дин. — Я всегда знал, что младший брат у меня — козел.  
  
^_^# ^_^# ^_^  
  
Дин воровато огляделся: в кафе были только он и отчаянно зевающая официантка. Только он, официантка и хорошо прожаренный бургер с салатом и маринованными огурчиками. Дин впился в истекающую жиром котлету — пока только взглядом — и…  
И тут весело дзынькнуло стекло, и вожделенный бургер с невероятной силой выбило из пальцев. Дин вхолостую щелкнул челюстями и сквозь разбитое окно растерянно посмотрел в красивое закатное небо.  
Сэм, удобно устроившийся на крыше близстоящего офисного здания, тоже посмотрел в закатное небо и ласково погладил ствол «Ремингтона». Да, Дин, не все твоему младшенькому подавать патроны и смотреть в бинокль.  
  
^_^# ^_^# ^_^  
  
— Кастиэль, — Дин закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. — Тащи свою крылатую задницу сюда и не спеши меня убивать. Все равно меня убьет диета, так что не заморачивайся.  
Он приоткрыл один глаз и немедленно наткнулся взглядом на ангела в тренче. По благостной физиономии Кастиэля было видно, что чудо-трава, простите, небесное господство из него еще не выветрилось.  
— Ты вызвал меня, дабы присягнуть мне в вечной верности? — осведомился Кастиэль.  
— Сделай так, чтобы мне удалось сожрать гамбургер без ведома Сэма, и я подумаю, — пообещал Дин.  
Кастиэль пожал плечами и исчез. Ровным счетом ничего не случилось: ни белой вспышки, ни телепортации… А потом Дин вдруг и без предупреждения почувствовал себя японцем. Ну, тем самым японцем, который скушал шестьдесят девять гамбургеров за восемь минут.  
— Не по мне такие рекорды, — пробормотал Дин и надолго исчез в туалете.  
Акт доброй воли от ангела господня Кастиэля прошел совершенно впустую.  
  
^_^# ^_^# ^_^  
  
Проморгавшись от огненной вспышки, Дин оглядел пустой ангар.  
— И после смерти мне не обрести покой, — язвительно продекламировал Кроули. — Где твой лось, красавица?  
— Скашивает поля, чтобы скормить мне очередное сено, — простонал Дин. — Кроули, предлагаю сделку.   
— С этого момента поподробнее, — оживился демон.  
— Я продам тебе душу, мы не будем целоваться, и я смогу спокойно наслаждаться американским общепитом, — выпалил Дин.  
— Американский общепиииит, — брезгливо протянул Кроули. — Дин, давай ты продашь мне душу, мы поцелуемся, и я свожу тебя в приличный британский ресторан, а?   
Дин молча выхватил нож Руби: он совсем не был готов морально к…к…к походу в британский ресторан.  
  
^_^# ^_^# ^_^  
  
Сэм долго искал старшего брата. Он успел заказать все очень здоровые и полезные блюда, которые удалось найти в городе, и теперь горел желанием усадить Дина за дегустацию. Но блюда-то удалось найти, а вот Дина — пока нет. И только добравшись до самой окраины, младший Винчестер увидел вход в пещеру и услышал подозрительный шум. Сэм вытащил пистолет и прокрался внутрь. На дальней стене мелом было крупно и коряво написано: «Клуб Анонимных Поборников Вкусной Нездоровой Пищи», а вокруг костра бок о бок сидели вендиго, вампир, парочка зомби и Дин. Они обсуждали рецепт курицы по-техасски и жарили бургеры на палочках. Сэм, прищурившись, оглядел четырех тварей, задумавших заморить его брата медленной и мучительной смертью от язвы желудка, и, вскинув пистолет, выскочил из тени:  
— Я спасу тебя, Дин!  
Поборники Вкусной Нездоровой Пищи кинулись наутек в ближайший туннель, причем Дин мчался впереди всех. Сэм не спешил. Он с удовольствием посолил и сжег недожаренные бургеры, а потом медленно и неуклонно зашагал следом. В отличие от паникующей компании, он заметил ржавый щит с надписью «Тупик» и не сомневался, что от спасения Дин не отвертится. Как ни крути.  
  
КОНЕЦ.


End file.
